Dead Heart
by Flyflew
Summary: Time has passed but still Gaara can't forget her. IS she really dead? Or it's just a trick? Gaasaku Chapter 6! Plz review
1. Chapter 1

I was bored so I thought that this wasn't such a bad idea, so…

**I was bored so I thought that this wasn't such a bad idea, so…**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Kishimoto sama. **

**Hope you like this chapter.**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 1: Death in my heart**

Gaara's Pov.

I sighed deeply, looking at the wild sea. Rogue waves hitting the surface without any mercy. Some people will never know, how wicked it could be, how it could take away the love ones from you. Sometimes I wonder if I was faster would she be alive now? Would she smile to me, making me happy just being there, with her? I hate my self for being alive, for being so weak not able to safe the only one that I loved and still love. It was all my fault, that the sea took away the only sunshine in my life.

Flashback

A pink head woman was sitting on the beach with her lover near her side. She was smiling even wider than the sun. Her pastel pink hair dancing in the air, and her beautiful green eyes sparkling with happiness. Grabbing her love by his hand she started pulling him to the water.

"Gaa kun! Let's go!" She playfully demand with her angelic voice.

"Sakura, it's dangerous" Gaara replied serious. It's true the sea was getting very wavy and it seemed that a storm was coming.

"But Gaa kun…" She looked at him with her cute puppy pout, that made Gaara give her anything that she want.

"Ok, ok!" He laughed when Sakura hugged him softly. Holding hands again, they got in the cold water. Sakura was giggling and splashing Gaara. He was about to catch her, when she tripped suddenly and plunge in to the freezing water. After looking around Gaara didn't see her anywhere and started panicking. The waves were getting bigger and that didn't help at all. After looking again and again, he spotted pink hair a few meters away, trying to reach her he saw that her hair, were stained with a crimson color and she wasn't moving. Getting wide eyed, he was about to grab her, when the sea got even more wild and the waves violently carried him away from Sakura. He tried to search for her, but she was long gone. He never gave up, hours have passed but he was still searching. The last thing that he remembered before everything gone black was his cherry blossoms silently smiling to him.

End of flashback/ Normal Pov

He woke up in the hospital a few days later, the doctors say that they never found the body. Nothing was left of her, just the sore memories of her smile that still haunts him. After the lost he never showed his emotions to anybody anymore, not even his best friend could help. Naruto was more than sad for loosing his childhood friend, but he never blamed Gaara for it. He knew that Gaara did everything he could to save Sakura. But Gaara didn't think the same, he hated being alive, nothing could help him. He was loosing his sanity and everybody knew that he needs help, so after Temari saw that Gaara was having drugs, she had put him in a mental hospital, preying the God, to help her little brother. It seemed that her preys were heard, because a few months later Gaara was released from that place and seemed a little better. He didn't take drugs anymore and sometimes even smiled. But he never slept again and that made him a little unstable. He even attacked Kankuro one time, because he got on his nerves with his puppets. Temari was out of hope, who knew that one persons death could have change people so much?

Not waiting to be attacked herself, she got a specialist for Gaara, and soon the things seemed a little better. The girl's name was Matsuri and she talked to Gaara about anything. She seemed to like Gaara more than a patient, but if she could help him Temari would not interfere. She just wanted to have her little brother back.

A year later

Gaara was walking down the street to meet Matsuri, they were supposed to meet at five p.m. and go for shopping. In the year they got really close friends and shared everything. He knew that Matsuri likes him more than that, but he tolled her that he needs time, and she agreed not to rush things. Maybe he was his old self, but the love for his dead fiancé never will be gone.

"Oh I'm so sad" Gaara heard an annoying voice in his head and just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, leave now!" He glared at his demon, before bumping in to somebody.

"Oh, Konnichiwa Gaara kun" Matsuri greeted him with her high pinch voice.

"Hello Matsuri" He tried to smile, looking at the girl, who blushed taking his hand.

"Come on Gaa kun" he flinched at the name, but kept going not wanting to disappoint her.

"So…." Matsuri was blabbing about something, but Gaara didn't pay much attention, he was looking at the streets when suddenly he saw a little pink and stopped immediately.

"Could it be?" He thought wide eyed, not taking his eyes of the pink head girl.

**Ok this really sucks… Sorry I'm just in a bad mode and was bored, so here are the results… **

**I don't know when I'm going to update, maybe never, maybe tomorrow.**

**Please tell me what do you think… puppy eyes**


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara felt his heart beat faster, when his gaze landed on the girl

**Well it's the ****second chapter, thank you for the reviews: XxMadara's-Little-StalkerxX, Neko-Tabby, Unicorsnlove, Dreamergirl92813, kyokyo123 and ladyliah! hugs**

**Hope you like it!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 2: Matsuri's true face**

Gaara felt his heart beat faster, when his gaze landed on the girl. She wasn't anything special, just a simple girl that you could meet in the street every morning going to work or in the supermarket shopping for your groceries. She had beautiful curves, yes that you couldn't deny even if you were blind. She was wearing a black, tight dress, that showed it perfectly. But the thing that caught Gaara's eye was her hair. It was bright pink, the same pink as… Sakura's! He took a big step to her, wanting to see her face, but was stopped by Matsuri.

"What are you doing Gaara kun?" She asked, her voice sweet and "innocent". He pointed hopefully to the pinkette. Matsuri looked there, her eyes glaring at the girl's back.

"Gaara kun, that is not Sakura! She's dead! You know that!" Gaara glared at Matsuri, his eyes cold and distant. "I'm here with you, forget her!" She screeched angrily. Gaara's eyes widen.

"Let go of me" He ordered in disbelieve, his eyes glaring holes in her. "Let go of me, before I hurt you" He ordered the same cold as before. She backed away a little from him, frighten for herself. Gaara looked around for the girl again, his hopes crushed when he didn't find her anywhere. Glaring harshly at Matsuri, he turned around wanting to take a walk, to clear his mind but was stopped.

"Where are you going Gaara kun?" Matsuri asked sweetly, Gaara glared harder at her.

"Home, I don't want to see you" He said before going his way back to his house, leaving a very angry brunette.

Gaara's Pov

That pink head girl… She brought me so many memories, so many hopes to see my love one again. Maybe I'm really getting that insane that I start to see her everywhere? Maybe… But the thought that she didn't die made me so alive! I just wish I could see her smile, feel her one last time… I would do anything, anything for that! Even sell my own soul to the Devil! Just to see her one last time…

And Matsuri, I thought that she was my friend, the person that I could really trust, but tonight she showed her real face. Why didn't I see it before?

"**Stupid boy, from the first sight of her I knew egsacly what she wanted!"** I hear my annoying demon laughed at me, mocking me till the death.

End of Pov

Gaara sighed heavily closing his eyes, he fell so tired, so empty. Maybe he will fell asleep and never wake up?

"That would be a dream came true!" He thought sarcastic, before he felt silently asleep the first time in a few months.

The bird where chirping their musical melodies, the sun was shinning so bright reaching even the darkest spots in the park. The green, green grace was tickling Gaara's palms when he sat down. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, but Gaara still felt that a storm was coming. He looked around to the trees, trying to find where Sakura was. He looked around again and again, but he couldn't spot her anywhere. Terror growing in him. But then he felt two arms wrap around his neck and a smile appeared on his face.

"So there you are…" He smiled, before turning around and hugging her.

"I've missed you" Sakura giggled softly, kissing him on the cheek.

"It's been a long time Saki" Gaara smiled, his eyes watering a little.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave again…" She looked him sadly in the eyes. Gaara held her tighter.

"Don't leave" He asked hopefully.

"I'll have a place in your thoughts and heart won't I?" Sakura asked sadly, caressing Gaara's cheek.

"Always" He buried his face in her hair, enjoying her scent.

**Oh, ****I liked to write this! **

**But that Matsuri! Ugh!!**

**Don't know when I'm going to update, so sorry.**

**Please review! puppy eyes**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you people for the reviews

**Thank you people for the reviews! hugs**

**Hope you like this chapter! **

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts and flashbacks

**Chapter 3: Opportunity to love again**

The once bright sky was now clouded, you wouldn't find any bright spot in it even if your life depended on it. Birds stopped their chirping, flying around, trying to find a safe place. Silent drops felt from the sky on the now grey, dead grass. Gaara held tighter to Sakura afraid of that she might disappear any minute.

"I tried to make myself believe in life a thousand times, but still I can't" He whispered feeling the rain drops on his forehead.

"But, you have to" Sakura looked at him, her playful smile making Gaara relax a bit.

"I don't have anything to believe in anymore, so why do I live?" He looked at the dark sky, his voice sad and filled with sorrow.

"Many people believe in you my love, do you want to disappoint them?" She asked him in her calming voice. "Believe in them, and then you'll have a purpose to life" Sakura caressed his cheek. Gaara looked at her sadly, begging for her touch, for her love again. Kissing her on her forehead he was about to kiss her on the lips, when everything started getting blurry and seconds later, Gaara was looking around from his bed, panting sadly.

"So close…" He looked at the open window and the sleeping city. It was the reason why he never slept, the dreams haunted him, without any mercy. Maybe he sees her, but the pain when he wakes up is just too much.

When Gaara had taken the shower and now was fully dressed he looked at his messenger. He got a little surprised how many messages he got last night. Most of them were from Matsuri, so he didn't even bother to read them. Getting annoyed he finally saw one message that was from his sister.

"Gaara, I have some great news! Please come in the morning, to our house" He read it out loud sighing in the end. Well, he didn't have anything to do anyway. Putting his jacket on, he closed his door behind him, stepping in the cold morning air. The wind was violent and cold, but Gaara didn't care. Walking to his sister's home he never lifted his head from the ground. It's good that she didn't live too far from him. Reaching for the doorbell, he pressed his finger to it, hearing soft sound behind it.

_Ding… Dong…_

Hearing footsteps he sighed heavily, when the door opened revealing an almost sleeping girl. Gaara smiled and the little girl almost jumped on him.

"Uncle Gaa kun!" She hugged him, with her little hand, receiving a smirk from him.

"Good morning Riko" He lifted his niece and went in side. "Where's Temari?" Gaara asked her, putting her on the ground again. She raised her eyebrows and then laughed a bit.

"Momy's arguing with Daddy again!" She nodded taking Gaara by the hand, leading the way. When Riko opened the door it revealed a very bored Shikamaru and a pissed Temari.

"What do you…." Temari stopped when Gaara coughed annoyed. She glared at Shikamaru who nodded to Gaara and left the room with Riko in his hands.

"Hey, how are you today?" She asked offering him to sit.

"Hn" Gaara didn't even look at her, when he took his seat.

"Matsuri called me yesterday…" Temari was silenced by Gaara's glare.

"Don't even say it Temari! I don't know how did I put with her so long!" He yelled angrily, Temari just nodded looking at the ground sadly.

"I understand" She smiled at him coming closer. He was about to get up, but she put her hand on his shoulder gesturing for him to sit again.

"I was able to get you something" Temari was almost shinning with happiness, when Gaara just eyed her not showing any emotions.

"What?" He asked impatient.

"A job! In Uchiha office! Isn't it great?!" Gaara glared at her.

"No" He said not even thinking about the job. He was about to leave, when Temari stopped him angrily.

"Stop right there! I tried so hard to get you that job! Don't even think of leaving!" She screamed grabing him by his shirt colar. Her gaze softened a little, when she looked at his lonely eyes. "Please Gaara, for me?"

"Let go of me, woman" He demaned coldly, but she didn't even flinch. After a battle of stares, Gaara finally gave up, sighning deeply.

"Ok,ok" He rolled his eyes when she hugged him laughing. Maybe he would be happier if he knew what fate was preparing for him next. Just giving him the opportunity to bring love in his life again.

**Well I don't know when I'm updating this story, maybe a few days latter.**

**Tell me what do you think, ok? puppy eyes **


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara sighed deeply looking at the building

**I'm sorry I didn't update so long! Thank you everybody for the reviews!!**

**Chapter 4: Pinky**

Gaara sighed deeply looking at the big building. The skyscraper was very unique, especially it's form. Many windows, few doors. Taking another look at the dark building, he was dragged by his hand through the metal door. Not paying attention to all the stares and whispers he glared harshly at his blond sister.

"I can walk, you know" He pointed out, when they were finally in the elevator.

"Yes, and you can run too" She smirked at him, Gaara looked away.

"Hn" He looked at the elevator buttons like it was the most interesting thing in the world, not paying any attention to his sister.

"I bet you're gonna like it here" Temari smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hn" was the only thing that showed that Gaara wasn't deaf.

"And maybe you won't be so grumpy all the time" Temari mutter at him, receiving a glare. She was about to say something, but the elevator's door opened, signalizing them to get out. Walking through the empty corridor Gaara looked around. Many painting, of sea were on the walls. Frowning deeply, he looked forward at his sister and stopped. It seemed that they finally reached the office of the owner. Looking at the secretary, Gaara's frown just deepen. She was staring at him like a hungry tiger. Sending her a glare, he was reliefed when Temari dragged him in to the office. Looking around the big office he spotted a man sitting behind a black desk. He had black long, silky hair which were put in to a pony. His red eyes staring at Gaara with interest.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Itachi" He greeted them, standing from his table. "Please sit down" he smiled pointing to the leather chairs. Taking his seat Gaara looked at the man which was staring at Temari now. Glaring at him, Gaara was about to say that she was married, but Temari cut him off.

"Hello, Ms. Uchiha, we came her for the job" She smiled politly, but Gaara could feel the force in her words. Taking another look at the young man he was surprised at the words that came next.

"Hn, of course. The job for Gaara… I mean Mister Sabaku." He opened his drawer and pulled out some papers. "You have to sigh all this" Gaara looked at him like he was insane and was about to make his escape, but stopped when Temari glared at him.

After a wile of singing papers, Gaara's mood was worse then ever. If that's possible. It seemed that there was another owner in the company. Uchiha Sasuke… Gaara didn't like the name. Maybe because of how Itachi introduced him, or maybe how ignorant he looked. Stepping in to his new office Gaara looked around. Dark walls with some furniture. Not that bad. The pay wasn't bad either, and not that much work when you think about it. It would have seem perfect, except for the fact that every woman in the corridor stared at him all the time. Glaring at them angrily, he closed the door of his office harshly. Walking as fast as possible he pushed the elevator button several times, waiting for it to open. Standing there impatient Gaara almost started kicking the door, but then it opened. Taking a step in he stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth opened, eyes wide. Their in the elevator was the same pink head girl!

**Short, but I promise to update soon.**

**Please review! puppy eyes**


	5. Chapter 5

The beautiful girl glanced at him just a little before going her own way leaving Gaara in shock

**Hey people! Thanks for the reviews: Unicornslove and ladyliah! hugs**

**Hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry I'm really late, but a have much more schoolwork that I can handle! Sorry again.**

**Chapter 5: Sora or Sakura?**

The time seemed to freeze went the pink head girl looked at Gaara with her green eyes. Her gaze was uncaring, not even noticing him. Taking a step out of the elevator she went past him, not even glancing at Gaara twice.

Gaara's mind was going faster then you can imagine, his eyes wide with confusement and excitement. So many questions were in his head. So many doubts. Could it be possible? Could it be real? Could it? Sure he couldn't take a good look at her, because she rushed so fast past him, but her eyes were burned in his mind a long time ago. The only thing that was different about them, was the cold and distant look. Her face the same angelic, except for the smile, which wasn't there. Her porcelain skin, that was pleading for a loving touch a long time ago and her unusual hair color that made her more special. It seemed that Gaara had just a quick look at her, but he noticed so many things.

"Don't get your hopes" His Inner demon sneered not paying attention to the lovely girl.

That seemed to wake Gaara up from his thoughts, because a second later, he was looking around everywhere for the girl. Maybe he could talk to her, look at her again, and see the love of his life.

"This is just pathetic. She's dead, what don't you understand?" But Gaara pushed Shukaku in the pits of his mind, concentrating just on one thing. The pink head target. For his disappointment she wasn't there. But he wasn't going down without a fight. Going to the same calidor that she was just a minute ago he started looking for her, not even thinking about giving up. It seemed that he was lucky today, because he caught a glimpse of pink in the back and moved there not noticing anything more just the spot. Running as fast as possible he caught the girl by her hand and spunned her around.

"What are you?" He asked panting harshly. She girl just glared at him confused.

"Reliese me" She sneered at him angrily. Her voice was velvet and smooth.

"Sakura?" Gaara got wide eyed. How could it be possible? This girl was exactly the same as his lost love. The same eyes, hair and even voice!

"No, I'm Sora" She glared at him, shoving his arm off. "Now leave me alone"

"No, you're Sakura!" Gaara grabbed her again, bringing her closer.

"Are you crazy or something?" Sora glared at him harshly.

"Don't you remember me?" Gaara asked hopefully. "Gaara, I'm Gaara" He looked at her eyes. She stiffened at the name and got wide eyed.

"Gaara?..." She asked unsure. "I hear it somewhere…"

"Remember!" Gaara pleaded, his heart beating so fast.

"I…." Sora blinked unsure. "No, leave now" She shoved his arm away and started walking again. Gaara tried to catch Sora again, but this time he was stopped by a cold voice.

"What are you doing Sabaku?" Onyx eyes glared in to light green. "Sora are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Sasuke asked gripping her wrist.

"No it's ok" She smiled faintly.

"Let's go" He commanded not paying attention to Gaara. Sora looked at Gaara with her sad green eyes and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered sadly before disappearing around the corner.

"No, stop…" Gaara whispered, but it was too late. She was already gone.

Sora's Pov.

I just can't get rid of the feeling that I know him from somewhere. But in the same time, he's a total stranger. Could he be something that I knew before then accident? No, no Sasuke would have told me… Would he? SO many questions!

End of Pov

Sora was silent, and Sasuke didn't like it at all. That Gaara, was giving her needless thoughts. It was hard enough to convince her about her past, but know that he showed up it wasn't pretty.

"Sasuke kun…" She asked blankly. "Do you know that Gaara?" Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger.

"Of course I don't!" He yelled in her face.

"O-ok…" She muttered shaky, her eyes wide with fright.

"I don't want you to see you near him ever again! Do I make my self clear, Sa.. Sora?" Sasuke grabbed her wrist and squeezed in painfully. She nodded harshly, trying not to scream with pain, when she heard it crack.

"If I do…" He brought his face closer to hers. "I'm going to kill you" He smirked darkly. Sora couldn't hold her tears any more. Why was he so mad at her? She didn't do anything to him!

"Let-t go of me!" She shrieked, still crying. "Why are you so mad? Why?!" She yelled again.

"Because, I'm not going to lose you again" He smirked before brutally forcing his lips on her.

Sora's mind was racing. She felt pain not just in her broken wrist, but in her heart too. The only person, that she could rely any time showed his true face. And she didn't like it at all. He was brutal and… and… Was this his way of showing love? Silent tears started stinging her eyes again. She never saw this side of him. It was scary! He always was so caring and nice. But then a picture of a red head appeared in her mind.

"Could it be that, Sasuke's lying?" Sora thought not moving an inch, when his kisses became hungrier. She couldn't push Sasuke off, so she waited for him to stop.

Sasuke glared at her. Gripping her wrist with such force, he brought her closer.

"Go clean yourself…" Sora nodded and started making her escape, not wanting to experience that again. "Remember what I said…" But Sora wasn't listening to Sasuke now. Her mind was blank, and her heart was empty. Nodding again, she left the room.

As long as Sora remembers she never was a happy person. She never felt a need to smile for someone, nor someone made her happy. It was always quit and uncomfortable with Sasuke. Sasuke… Only emotion in her heart for him now was hate.

"Cha! He deserves a shovel in his face for that!" Screamed her Inner making Sakura laugh in her mind.

"Sure does…" Her mind lingering to the mysterious red head again.

"Gaara…" Sora liked the way how his name sounded. "I promise to remember" And with that she smiled for the first time today, making her way to the crowd.

**Yay! I finally finished it. It took me a few days, too. **

**I don't know when I have the time to update, because I have too much work on my mind now.**

**Please review! puppy eyes**

**Shukaku: Review now! And I'll give you a cookie! evil face**


	6. Chapter 6

Three days have past, but still Sora couldn't forget the handsome stranger

**Hey there! Thank you for your reviews! hug**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH" **Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 6: Open my eyes**

Three days have past, but still Sora couldn't forget the handsome stranger. Everything about him seemed so familiar that she even started to doubt Sasuke's words. Every time the red head crossed her mind, Sora's heart started to beat faster and a smile crossed her face. Unfortunately Sasuke noticed her strange behavior and that just made him madder then he was. Every time that she smiled so innocently he wanted to smash something into peaces. Every time her eyes showed love for the stranger he wanted to hit her and make her forget about Gaara. For him the red head was just one big obstacle, that now he knew how get rid off. It was just the matter of time…

Walking through the sandy hall Sora smiled pleasantly. Her eyes shoved courage to do something that Sasuke forbidden her to do: see Gaara. She tried to forget him, but it was no use. Now that she realized that, Sora needed to see him. Taking a few steps to the door, she brushed some strands of her pink locks from her face and knocked on the door three times. A smile crossed her face once again, when she heard a faint "Come in".

"Good morning" She greeted the stunned red head. Her heart was racing but she tried to not show it.

"Good morning, Sora" The red head said coldly making the pink head blink at him confused. Wasn't he so persistent the other day that she was Sakura? Now she felt herself not knowing what to say.

"O-oh, how's your morning?" She smiled nervously taking a few steps in the office. Gaara glared at her.

"Hn" His gaze landed on the papers that he was holding.

"**Ignoring her won't help to easy the pain boy"** Shukaku snickered in the red head's mind. Sighing deeply Gaara looked at the girl with an annoyed look. Sora gulped visible.

"What is your true purpose here?" He asked bored. Sora blinked again, her gaze landed on the ground. "It can't just be to say good morning" The pink head blushed in embarrassment. Gaara found himself staring at the girl.

"_She's the same as Sakura was…" _Gaara thought rubbing his temples. Taking a big breath Sora looked at the red head.

"Iwantedtoseeyouagain" She said in one breath. Gaara raised and eyebrow at the girl. Sora found herself blushing once again. "I mean I wanted to see you…" The boy looked shocked at her.

"Why?" He asked dryly. Sora's heart was staring to beat even faster.

"Because I remember something…" Gaara's eyes widen a bit. "I think I may know you" A smile crossed Gaara's lips, when he heard the words.

"And what do you remember?" He questioned slyly. Sora frowned thinking a little.

"Water" She said confident. Gaara's eyes widen again.

"_Could this be?"_ He was about to ask her what did she remembered more, but a knock silenced him. Sora's heart started to beat faster, thinking it could be Sasuke.

"I have to go now" She blurred turning on her heel. Gaara jumped on his feet stopping her. Giving her a small note, she touched her hand in a smallest caress making the girl blush.

"Meet me there at 6p.m" He whispered in to her ear. Passing the girl he opened the door letting her out. Sora was still to shocked to say anything, instead she nodded slyly before making her way out. A smile crossed her lips when she finally realized what happened. Putting the note in her pocket she happily made her way out of the hall, not noticing the onyx eyes that were observing her every step.

Sasuke crashed the door behind him. His body was shaking with anger and his eyes showed blood lust. He had to find out where were they meeting. He just had to! Calming his nerves a little he sad down on his leather chair and started thinking. Soon his hand landed on one of his drovers and a demonic smirk crossed his face.

"Soon, Sabaku, soon…"

**What is Sasuke going to do? **

**Well I don't know when I'm going to update, so sorry. **

**Please review puppy eyes**


End file.
